Video images, and especially analog video signals can be corrupted by varied types of temporal and spatial noise during acquisition, transmission, and recording of the image. Typical types of noise include thermal noise, single frequency modulation distortion noise, and impulse noise. Noise reduction techniques that apply linear or non-linear filters on video signals can reduce the amount of noise. One such technique is to apply a low-pass filter on the video signal. However, simple low-pass filtering tends to produce over-smoothed video that appears blurry. Other filters such as Wiener filters, Kalman filters are better at removing one or more of spatial noise or temporal noise but can be expensive in terms of implementation and device costs.
Therefore, a method of noise reduction that overcomes these problems would be useful.